<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip That Down by lovelarry10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972165">Strip That Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10'>lovelarry10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Harry Has a Crush, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Smut, Students, Waxing, leg waxing, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing well,” came Louis’ voice, and Harry’s eyes flew open, craning his head to see Louis sat on the sofa across the room, legs crossed, hands resting in his lap as he sat there, an amused smile on his lips. “A bit of a wimp, but I guess it must hurt-”</p><p>“You guess? My legs are on fucking fire, Louis,” Harry retorted, his voice a little shaky still. The alcohol he’d been consuming all night was doing nothing to numb the pain, and the thought Louis thought he was a wimp wasn’t helping. “You have literally no idea how much this hurts.”</p><p>“No pain kink, then. I’ll bear that in mind,” Louis said smugly as Jesy walked back into the room, a fresh pot of wax in her hands. “Oh goody, here we go again.”</p><p>“Please don’t do my thighs, please-”</p><p>“Them’s the rules…” Jesy muttered as she started swiping wax over Harry’s left thigh.</p><p>*****</p><p>Offering to wax his legs as part of a bet wasn’t one of Harry's finer ideas, but if it has Louis ogling his thighs, who is he to complain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hairy Styles Pubefest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip That Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the fic that has got me back into writing after a while, so yay! Thanks to my lovely friend Laura for the idea for this fic, I didn't know where to go until she came up with this.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this, it was fun to write. I haven't written smut in a while, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!</p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. </p><p>Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Harry groaned as a loud cheer rang out around the room, and unfortunately he knew what that meant. He might well be two sheets to the wind, but for some stupid reason, around an hour ago, he’d had blind faith in his best friend Niall, and was certain he’d win the game of beer pong against the infamous poor shot Zayn Malik. Apparently though, Niall had had one too many Guinnesses mixed with shots tonight, and it had affected his aim to the point where he’d lost. Badly. And that meant only one thing for Harry.</p><p>“Shit,” he mumbled to himself, sinking further down into his chair, hoping that everyone would forget the stupid bet he’d made earlier on that evening, when Niall had confidently proclaimed he’d kick whoever’s arse he had to. It seemed his fellow students were less forgiving, and he could already hear his name being yelled in the background. Harry just wished he could disappear, make this all go away and wake up the next morning, fresh as a daisy for his morning run. But it wasn’t to be.</p><p>“Come on, Styles… come out, come out, wherever you are!” called a singsong voice, and even in his inebriated state, Harry could feel the dread fill up his every pore. “Harold…”</p><p>Harry dared to turn and peeked up over the back of the highback chair he was sitting in, trying not to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room. Liam, though, had beadier and more sober eyes than Harry had, and Harry could see the devilish glint in them as they locked across the room.</p><p>“Found him! Over by the patio doors!”</p><p>Harry groaned again and stood up, realising he was caught. There was no way out, and he had to be a good sport. He had to show everyone he could lose, and he could go through with the consequences of the stupid bet. More people started to cheer as Harry stumbled out from behind the chair, unable to stop himself smiling now as he got applauded, heading for the main table where the beer pong game was still set up. Niall was leaning against the table, head on his arms, not really moving. Harry stopped next to him, resting a hand on his back.</p><p>“Ni… it’s alright, mate. I’m not, like, mad or anything.”</p><p>“I failed yeh, Harry. I’m so sorry, lad. Never again am I ever drinkin’, I promise yeh. You believe me, right?”</p><p>Niall’s bright blue eyes struggled to fix on Harry’s as he finally looked up, and Harry snorted to himself at what a state Niall was in. He nodded clumsily in agreement, and Niall bit back a sob before he grabbed Harry around the waist, holding him tight. </p><p>“You’re the best mate I ever had,” Niall slurred against Harry’s flat stomach, ignoring the students all around beckoning Harry over, wanting him to fulfill the bet he’d set earlier on. “Want me to come and support yeh?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be alright, big boy and all that,” Harry murmured, carefully extracting himself from Niall’s hold. “I’ll come get you later, take you back to our room.”</p><p>Niall mumbled something unintelligible before his forehead bashed against the surface of the table again, stilling the Irishman, so Harry left him to it. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his spine as he drunkenly headed for the room where his punishment would be handed out, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken when he paused in the doorway, seeing everything set up on a lilac towel spread out on the floor.</p><p>“Got yourself in a little spot of bother, have you?” came a raspy voice in Harry’s ear, and he shivered, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.</p><p>“Uh, kinda,” Harry mumbled out, shuddering as a hand rested on his hip, just on the waistband of the white short shorts Harry had chosen to wear that night. It was a sticky September evening, and although he’d kept on his beanie, Harry had long ago lost his socks and shoes, padding around in bare feet, ignoring anyone who had a comment to make about it. “S’fine, though. I made a bet, I have to stick to it.”</p><p>“Bit of a shame, though,” the voice replied, and Harry turned, staring into a pair of bright blue eyes, holding his gaze for a moment. </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the other man nodded, eyes drifting down to Harry’s bare legs, lingering there for a little longer than was strictly acceptable. “Quite like your legs as they are.”</p><p>Harry was sure he was going to die. There was no way that Louis Tomlinson himself was possibly complimenting Harry’s legs, telling him he liked them as they were. Harry could only assume that meant covered in the dark hair that was scattered across his skin, getting finer towards his ankles, and the tops of his thighs. Not that Louis would know about that part, anyway. Harry quite liked his legs as they were too, but there was a tiny part of him that felt curious about how it would feel to strip himself bare there, to feel the silky smooth skin once the dark hairs were gone. </p><p>“Uh, god, thank you, I, uh… it’ll grow back,” Harry shrugged, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Louis’ hand fell away from his hip, and the drunk part of Harry wanted to snatch it up and put it right back where it was, but he refrained, sure it wouldn’t be a welcome move. “S’only tempr- templor-”</p><p>“Temporary?” Louis finished, and Harry just nodded gratefully. “I guess. Well, I’ll let you get on with it. Good luck…”</p><p>He smirked at Harry before he drifted away, and Harry’s eyes were glued to his curvy bum before he disappeared entirely, making Harry pout.</p><p>“Ready, Haz?”</p><p>He jumped when another hand landed on his arm, and he looked down to see glittery blue nails at the end of a slender hand belonging to another of his close friends, Jesy. She was probably the one who’d volunteered to help out the loser, and Harry was grateful it wasn’t Zayn who was going to be in charge of this particular event.</p><p>“No. If I say no enough times, does that mean I don’t have to do it?”</p><p>Jesy giggled at him, and he gave her puppy eyes, hoping it would work like it usually did when he needed something from one of the girls who lived in the hall opposite his own. Usually, it worked to Harry’s advantage, but apparently not tonight.</p><p>“Sorry my lovely. You know Zayn will come and take over himself if he thinks you’re wimping out. I promise I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>“You’re ripping my leg hairs out with wax and a cloth strip, Jes. How gentle can this possibly be?”</p><p>She just shrugged and reached for Harry’s hand, gently tugging him into the room. He bit his lip as he looked nervously down at the pot of wax sitting on the floor with a brown spatula already inside, a pile of cloth strips next to it. He knew the girls did this all the time, but he had a feeling that girls had a much higher threshold for pain than men did. It was them who went through the pain of periods every month, whereas he barely had to bother to shave once a week if he was lucky. Nope. Men had it easy. He could do this. Maybe.</p><p>“Alright, love. So are we just doing lower legs or-”</p><p>“ALL OF IT!” </p><p>Harry glared over his shoulder at Zayn’s voice and stuck up his middle finger, wishing Zayn would just fuck off already. He’d beaten Niall - did he really need to witness Harry’s humiliation as well?</p><p>“Oh sod off, Zayn-”</p><p>“Nope. We said legs. And your legs go from your feet up to your- well. Up to the tops of your legs. Those shorts show us everything anyway. Get on with it.”</p><p>Harry cursed under his breath as he laid down on the floor, smiling gratefully at Jesy’s friend Perrie as she placed a fluffy red cushion under his head. Harry could feel himself starting to shake, but he tried not to show it, well aware of too many pairs of eyes on him. While Jesy chatted quietly to another of her friends, Harry propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at his legs. He grazed his fingers down the side of his left leg for a moment, well aware this was the last time he’d feel his legs like this for a while. He could feel the hairs underneath the pads of his fingers,  watching how they moved with his movement, soon resting back in their natural place. Somehow, he knew he’d miss it, as curious as he was to see how it would feel without it. Harry felt his legs were his best feature, and now he knew that even Louis Tomlinson appreciated them, he was beginning to regret this already.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna put the wax on, Harry. It’s warm, but if it’s too hot, let me know.”</p><p>Harry nodded, clasping his hands on his tummy as Jesy set to work. The wax felt strange on his legs, pulling at the coarse hair on his shins as she smeared it onto his skin in slow, steady strokes, moving it away from its natural path. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath as the spatula left his skin, the wax rapidly cooling.</p><p>“Putting on the waxing strip, babe,” she continued, and Harry bit hard on his bottom lip as he felt her press the strip into place, pushing firmly so it was stuck down. Harry knew the worst bit was coming, and he scrunched his eyes closed as tightly as he could, trying to anticipate the pain. “Okay, 3, 2-”</p><p>“MOTHERFUCKER!” Harry screamed as Jesy yanked off the strip, taking a line of Harry’s leg hair with him. His eyes were now wide with shock, and he hurried to sit up, staring at the strip of bare skin on his leg. It looked pale and slightly red, and was still stinging. Jesy held up the used strip, covered in a mixture of wax and Harry’s hair, smirking to herself. “You didn’t get to 1!”</p><p>“I know, love. Makes it easier if you don’t expect it.”</p><p>Harry begged to differ, and he whined as he felt Jesy start to press another strip to the patch of skin next to the already bare one, bracing himself when she just ripped it off, taking another strip of hair with it. Harry felt somewhat sad that his poor leg hair was being treated like this, ripped away through no fault of its own, leaving him bare and somewhat vulnerable. Harry still couldn’t decide if he liked it or not.</p><p>By the time both of his lower legs were done, tears were forming in Harry’s eyes, and he’d had enough. The thought of his more sensitive thighs being attacked like this made him want to cry, and he flopped back on the towel as Jesy left to get some more wax. Many of the students watching had drifted away now, bored by Harry’s constant screams and whimpering, and Harry was glad of less of an audience to watch him fall apart.</p><p>“You’re doing well,” came Louis’ voice, and Harry’s eyes flew open, craning his head to see Louis sat on the sofa across the room, legs crossed, hands resting in his lap as he sat there, an amused smile on his lips. “A bit of a wimp, but I guess it must hurt-”</p><p>“You guess? My legs are on fucking <em> fire </em>, Louis,” Harry retorted, his voice a little shaky still. The alcohol he’d been consuming all night was doing nothing to numb the pain, and the thought Louis thought he was a wimp wasn’t helping. “You have literally no idea how much this hurts.”</p><p>“No pain kink, then. I’ll bear that in mind,” Louis said smugly as Jesy walked back into the room, a fresh pot of wax in her hands. “Oh goody, here we go again.”</p><p>“Please don’t do my thighs, please-”</p><p>“Them’s the rules…” Jesy muttered as she started swiping wax over Harry’s left thigh. The hair there was lighter and less coarse, but the skin was more sensitive. Harry was rather partial to having his partner’s suck love bites into them in the throes of passion, but he felt glad there was no evidence of that right now, with Louis looking at his thighs so intently. “Alright, Harry. I’ll work as quickly as I can. I just need to put my hand here to pull the skin taut-”</p><p>Harry shuddered as Jesy’s hand rested high on his leg, where his skin was the most sensitive. He could feel the hairs there stand on end as she pressed down, stretching his skin slightly, but he also saw Louis lean closer out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next.</p><p>“Louis, get your arse here.”</p><p>Louis frowned but got up, coming to stand by Harry’s head, staring down at him.</p><p>“Give me your hand, for fuck’s sake. This is gonna hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>He watched the bob of Louis’ Adam’s Apple as he swallowed, nodding and kneeling next to Harry, taking his hand gently. Harry squeezed hard, watching as Louis tried to keep his face neutral, and he held his breath, waiting for Jesy to strike.</p><p>“FUCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jesy said, already going back to putting more wax on Harry’s poor leg.</p><p>“You’re really brave,” Louis muttered, getting into a more comfortable position on the floor. Harry stared at Louis’ own tanned legs, covered in hair much lighter than his own, and he so badly wanted to touch it. “Do your thighs hurt more?”</p><p>“Yeah. They’re… they’re really sensitive,” he mumbled, shuddering as Jesy’s hand started pulling at his thigh again as she readied to rip off another strip. “Not again… ARGH!”</p><p>He scrunched up his eyes as Jesy ripped off the strip, leaving yet another patch of bare skin behind. Harry dared to look down, and he felt a tear snake down out of the corner of his eye, hurrying to wipe it away before Louis could see and take the piss out of him for it. His poor thighs were an odd shade of pink, and already Harry missed the soft hairs that used to be there.</p><p>“Where the fuck’s she gone?” Jesy said, cutting into Harry’s thoughts, sighing in frustration when she realised she’d gone. “Louis, you’ll do. Help me out-”</p><p>“What?!” Harry squeaked, already dreading what was about to happen. “No, you do it-”</p><p>“I can’t! It’s an awkward place- lay down and hush, love. Louis, put your hand here, pull Harry’s skin tight… that’s it-”</p><p>Harry felt like all the breath left his body as Louis’ palm rested on his upper thigh, a little too close to his balls to be comfortable, but he laid as still as he could, not wanting Louis to take his hand away. For so long, he’d dreamt about Louis’ hands on him, and now it was a reality. Louis was touching him. Okay, it was while he was being waxed to within an inch of his life, but still. Harry was winning at life right now.</p><p>“This okay?” Louis asked, his brows furrowed as he looked down at Harry in concern, his other hand still clutching Harry’s. Harry nodded, and Louis smiled gently, his eyes going back to where Jesy was preparing another strip. “Ready?”</p><p>Harry shut his eyes again, and screamed in the back of his throat as yet another patch of hair was removed from its follicles. It felt like he went into a sort of trance after that, letting Jesy work her waxing magic with the help of Louis’ gentle hands. The pain sort of became one continuous sensation, Harry becoming used to the sting of each strip being pulled away from his skin, leaving him more and more bare.</p><p>“Harry? Love, we’re done,” came Jesy’s gentle voice, startling Harry from his daze. He blinked a few times as he looked up blearily at Louis, seeing the older man smile down at him, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. “All done, babe. Hey everyone, Haz is done, give him a cheer!”</p><p>The sound in the room was too loud for a moment as the few remaining students yelled their congratulations to Harry, a few leaning over to snap a photo on their iPhone for prosperity.</p><p>“Smile, Hazza,” Zayn instructed as he held up his phone, ensuring he got both of Harry’s bare legs in the photo while Harry grimaced his way through. Everything below his waist felt a bit numb, and he sat up gingerly, peering down at his bare legs. It was different, and he still wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Where there used to be dark, curly hairs was now just pale pink skin, still a little sticky from the wax. “Fuck, I can’t believe you did it.”</p><p>“Said I would,” Harry muttered as he got to his feet, the air in the room cool on his bare skin. He felt a little wobbly, and felt grateful when Louis stepped closer, tucking his hand under Harry’s elbow to offer a little support. “Uh, what do I do now?”</p><p>“I’ve got some soothing cream,” Jesy said, turning to rummage around in her bag before she came back, brandishing a soft pink tube in her hand. “Do you want me to-”</p><p>“No,” Harry hurried to say, not wanting anyone or anything else to touch his sensitive legs but him at the moment. “I’ll do it… thanks.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jesy said with a shrug as Harry hobbled off, still feeling a little out of it. Louis’ hand had disappeared again but Harry knew he was following him from the soft taps of Louis’ feet on the floor. The crowd had definitely thinned out by now, and Harry smiled and nodded to the few students who talked to him, admiring his bare legs as he shuffled past, keen to get to the bathroom to clean up and soothe his poor legs.</p><p>The bathroom tiles were chilly on the soles of Harry’s feet, and he reached out, putting down the lid of the loo before he sat on it, exhaling heavily. Again, he looked down at his legs, still unable to believe he’d really gone through with having them waxed. For the first time, he reached down and ran his palms down his legs, from the top of his thighs to his ankles, getting used to the sensation of smooth skin under his hands. </p><p>Harry had never dated girls, had never felt what a woman’s legs felt like when they were freshly shaved, but he’d seen his sisters bare legs enough in the summer that he thought he knew what to expect. He thought it would like it was when he shaved his own face, but this was nothing like that. The skin felt baby soft under his hands, and as much as he missed his hairy legs, he quite liked his new look.</p><p>“You… need a hand?” Louis asked, nodding his head towards the tube which was now sat on the floor by Harry’s bare feet. Harry just shrugged, and swallowed heavily as Louis knelt down in front of him, picking up the tube. He read a few of the instructions printed on the back, mouthing some of it along as he read, and Harry just sat patiently, not able to believe this was happening. “Okay, so we need to rinse off your legs and the wax, then put this on. It’s got, like, aloe in it or something, helps the pores close and stops it stinging.”</p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed, willing to go through with anything Louis suggested at this point. “Shall I…” he gestured in the direction of the bathtub, where a small handheld shower head was attached to the wall in a silver holder. Louis nodded and Harry walked over, flicking on the bath taps as warm water gushed out. He managed this bit himself, using the shower head to direct the water over his bare legs. His drunken state meant he managed to soak the hem of his shorts, and he giggled to himself as he finished up. “Oops.”</p><p>“Oops indeed,” Louis said, passing Harry a towel, watching as he patted down his legs until they were dry. “Do you- oh, okay, you’re just gonna take them off. Okay then.”</p><p>Harry kicked off the damp shorts, leaving him in a rather small pair of boxers, and just the t-shirt on his top half. He should have felt exposed, being in front of Louis like this, but somehow, he wasn’t bothered. Louis didn’t seem bothered either, but Harry didn’t miss how Louis’ eyes flicked up and down his body very quickly, lingering on the tops of Harry’s thighs for a moment.</p><p>“So. You just need to-”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Harry’s mouth felt dry as the single word fell from his lips, and his heart raced in his chest, unable to believe he’d been so bold.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“You. I want you to do it. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I, uh… I don’t.” Harry could tell Louis was struggling to keep his cool now as he fumbled with the small screw cap of the tube, setting it down on the side of the sink. He sniffed it gently and made a pleased expression. “Look. This is weird. But this whole night’s been weird so…” he shrugged, clearly trying to muster up some courage before he spoke again. “Can I feel?”</p><p>“Feel?” Harry questioned, his mind going blank as Louis stepped closer again, his cheeks slightly pink. If possible, it made him look even more gorgeous to Harry.</p><p>“Your legs. I want to feel them. I, uh… I’ve never seen a guy with bare legs before. And I… I wanna know what it feels like. If you don’t mind?”</p><p>Harry contemplated it for the briefest of seconds before he realised he’d never deny Louis Tomlinson anything. “Go for it,” he said in reply, extending his legs, letting his heels rest against the white tiles on the floor. He flexed his toes for a moment as Louis nodded, dropping to his knees again. He wiped his palms on the legs of his own jean shorts, and tentatively reached out. “Come on, Lou. Don’t be shy.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Louis ran a single fingertip down the centre of Harry’s right shin, his skin gliding against Harry’s easily now the wax residue had been rinsed away. Harry felt a trail of goosebumps pop up as Louis’ fingers circled his kneecap for a moment, before it crept up his thigh. Harry held his breath as Louis stopped just at the edge of his boxers.</p><p>“It’s… it’s so smooth,” Louis marvelled, getting bolder this time as he rested a whole hand on Harry’s shin. “I mean… I like men and that means hair everywhere which is fine… nice, depending on the guy. But this… I didn’t think I’d like this so much.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Harry whispered in reply, the energy in the room feeling more and more charged by the second. Louis continued his explorations, wrapping his hand around the muscle at the back of Harry’s calf, kneading it for a moment before his hands explored further up, clamping down on Harry’s thicker thighs. Harry could see little red patches blooming as Louis released his legs, tucking them under Harry's thighs this time. “Shit- “</p><p>Harry glanced down, unsurprised to see he was getting hard from Louis’ touch, and close proximity to his crotch. It seemed that Louis had noticed as well, and as he ran his palms again over the upper part of Harry’s thigh, he stretched out his index finger, brushing it against Harry’s bulge, making Harry gasp.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry.... You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Louis murmured, letting his finger brush back and forth for a moment, eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry tried to see if Louis was as affected as he was, but the angle he was at afforded him nothing but Louis’ marvellous thighs encased in tight denim. It wasn’t a bad look, but Harry needed to know if Louis liked this as much as Harry did. “God, I love this…”</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Harry begged, spreading his legs slightly, letting Louis touch the softest skin at his inner thighs. “Louis, please-”</p><p>“What do you want, love?” Louis asked, sitting back slightly, reaching down to adjust himself. Harry’s eyes followed the movement, smirking when he saw Louis was tenting his shorts as much as Harry was. “Tell me, Harry-”</p><p>“Love when, uh-” Harry felt nervous about admitting this now, but the heavy gaze Louis was giving him was turning him on, making his brain a fog that made him feel he could say anything. “Like having lovebites. On my thighs.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis murmured, groaning gently as he dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Harry’s right knee. “Won’t they be sore?”</p><p>“Like when it hurts,” Harry rasped out, nudging Louis’ chin with his knee, prompting more kisses.</p><p>“Didn’t seem it when they were waxing you-”</p><p>“S’different kind of pain when it’s from someone’s mouth,” Harry replied, throwing his head back as Louis started to trail his mouth higher and higher, leaving small wet patches all over Harry’s thigh. Without warning, he switched to the other and Harry moaned, letting his fingers tangle in Louis’ hair, guiding him to where he wanted it most, spreading his thighs as wide as he could. “Please-”</p><p>“Alright. Gonna give you what you need,” Louis practically purred, running his tongue across the width of Harry’s thigh for a moment. Harry shuddered, and forced himself to look down. It felt unreal to have Louis on his knees between his legs, but Harry was determined to remember every moment of it. This was the stuff of his literal wet dreams, the crush he’d been harbouring for a good few years finally coming to something. “Taste so good, Haz…”</p><p>“Mmmm,” was all Harry could reply, moaning loudly as Louis finally started to suck at his skin, right at the softest part of Harry’s inner thigh. Louis’ forehead was practically pressing against Harry’s cock now, and it felt like too much. Harry focused on his breathing as Louis sucked over and over, his warm and wet tongue working across Harry’s skin, turning him on more and more. Harry watched as finally, Louis released Harry’s skin from his mouth, licking over the mark before he drew back enough so Harry could see, admiring the dark red bite. “Oh god, more-”</p><p>“Yeah? You like that?” Louis said, his voice low and full of desire. His free hand was working in his own lap now, and Harry so badly wanted to touch it himself, to see how big Louis, how hard he was all because of Harry and his legs. “Like me to make you hurt, baby?”</p><p>“So much,” Harry whimpered in reply as Louis placed his palms on both Harry’s inner thighs, pushing them apart. His boxers rode up even more, straining against Harry’s erection now, Louis looking hungrily at it. “Fuck me ...”</p><p>“Good things come to those who wait,” Louis smirked before he dove back in, this time sucking at the opposite thigh. Harry moaned and groaned his way through it, both of Louis’ hands keeping his thighs apart now, Harry desperate for some sort of friction on his cock. Louis’ cheek occasionally brushed against it, and Harry whined each time, needing more and more, wanting Louis’ mouth on other parts of him. The mark was slightly darker this time, and Harry moaned once more when Louis bit down with his teeth, applying enough pressure that it hurt, but not too much. Harry was in heaven, and he felt sure if Louis did that again, he was going to come in his pants like a fifteen year old. “Look at you. What a fucking mess.”</p><p>Harry stared down at his own thighs, loving what a mess Louis had made of him. He loved knowing it was Louis’ mouth that had left him in this state, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more, and it seemed like Louis had read his mind as he stood up, started to fiddle with the button at the waist of his jeans, popping it open.</p><p>“Louis, I-” Harry started, but it was Louis who shut him up with his own lips, pressing a kiss against Harry’s. He whined as Louis straddled his bare thighs, the denim of his shorts rough against Harry’s sensitive and sore skin, but he loved it, loved the weight of Louis on his legs, how he was grinding his hips in circles against Harry’s cock. They kissed desperately, a mess of wet tongues and needy lips, but it was everything. Louis’ hands were up in Harry’s curls, tugging gently, guiding Harry’s head this way and that, both of them starting to sweat in the small bathroom. </p><p>It was Louis who broke the kiss first, panting as he pressed his forehead to Harry’s, their bodies still close. “Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”</p><p>“As long as I have,” Harry quickly replied, keen that Louis know this most definitely wasn’t one sided. “Wanted you to touch me for so long.”</p><p>“Shit. Harry, I don’t have anything,” Louis mumbled, and Harry felt devastated at that. His cock was still throbbing, and his legs stung, but all Harry could focus on was how much he wanted Louis, however they could make that happen. “I mean, I could…”</p><p>He trailed off, pulling away from Harry enough to stare into his eyes. Harry admired how debauched Louis already looked; lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and his hair a mess from where Harry’s hand had twisted through it while Louis had sucked love bites into the milky flesh of his thighs. </p><p>“What? Tell me,” Harry pleaded, not caring how desperate he sounded.</p><p>“Your thighs… I could fuck them,” Louis said, his words low and heavy, hanging between them as Harry practically blanked out. It wasn’t something he’d ever tried with a sexual partner before, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more. “Haz? You want me to fuck your thighs? Bet they’d be so warm, and tight-”</p><p>“Yes, fuck yes,” Harry said, and Louis responded immediately, getting himself off Harry’s lap, quickly taking off his shorts. Harry stared as Louis pressed the heel of his hand against himself, eyes still locked on Harry’s. It was perhaps the most erotic moment of Harry’s life, and he still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He was about to have sex of sorts with Louis Tomlinson, minutes after having his legs waxed. This was madness. “How do I…”</p><p>“Uh.” Louis looked around for a moment, still palming himself. “How about you bend over the sink?”</p><p>Harry nodded, staying where he was for a moment. He wanted to see Louis before he started fucking his thighs, and it seemed Louis understood because he quickly pulled down his own boxers, freeing his cock. Harry’s mouth almost started watering at the sight of it. Louis was perfect, and Harry was already lamenting the fact Louis wasn’t going to be inside him tonight. Still, feeling that between his thighs was going to be an experience Harry knew he would never forget.</p><p>“Take yours off. Want to see you,” Louis instructed, and when Harry didn’t oblige, too busy ogling Louis, he stepped forward, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s boxers, yanking them down in one swift motion. Harry hissed as the cold air in the room hit his leaking cock, but he loved the way Louis stared at him, his hand tentatively reaching out to touch. “God, Harry. You’re huge-”</p><p>Harry just laughed and reached out, touching Louis’ bare hips as he pulled him into a deep and dirty kiss. Their nearly bare bodies collided, and both men moaned loudly when their bare cocks met, the sound reverberating from the tiled walls. It was obscene, and Harry was certain anyone walking past would hear, but he couldn’t care less. This was the most important thing right now, and nothing and nobody was going to stop this from happening. </p><p>When they parted, it was Louis who guided Harry over to the sink, placing a hand between Harry’s shoulder blades as he bent him over. Harry knew Louis could see every part of him like this, and really, he hadn’t needed to remove his own boxers for this, but he was glad he had. Maybe Louis would want to do this again, maybe more next time.</p><p>“Look so good like this,” Louis said, reaching for the tube of cream Harry had taken earlier on. Harry jumped as Louis rubbed some on his inner thighs, the cream cold against his warm skin, but he relaxed, loving the feeling of Louis’ hands between his legs, touching him. “Just… cross your ankles, that’s it. Okay. Fuck, you look so good-”</p><p>“Louis, get on with it,” Harry whined, shifting his bum back a bit, keen to get things going. He so badly wanted to touch himself but he also wanted to wait, knowing it would be so much if he only did so when Louis was fucking his thighs.</p><p>Still, he didn’t expect how it would feel when Louis nudged the head of his cock against the tight join of his thighs. He relaxed slightly, marvelling when Louis finally slipped in between his legs, his ass pushed flush against Louis’ hips.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Harry blurted out as Louis kept him bent over, keeping still for a moment. His breath was warm on Harry’s back. “Louis?”</p><p>“Sorry. Just… give me a sec or I’ll come.”</p><p>Harry practically sang at that, loving how it was his body, his thighs that were making Louis feel so good he already wanted to come. Harry himself was just a complete overload of sensations. The lotion that Louis had put on his thighs was cooling and made his skin tingle slightly, and he could feel some of it running down to the inside of his knees. Then there was the sensation of Louis’ cock nestled between his legs, and of Louis’ hot body pressed up against him. It was almost too much, but Harry was too busy trying to commit it all to memory to care.</p><p>“‘Kay. I’m gonna… move,” Louis stuttered out, and Harry could tell from his voice that Louis was struggling to keep his cool. Harry just nodded, clutching his hands into fists as he felt Louis withdraw before pushing forwards again, the wet head of his cock nudging Harry’s inner thigh as he sank in deep. Harry could feel his own cock swaying in time as Louis began to thrust in a slow but steady rhythm, his hands still gripping Harry’s hips, holding him in place. “Oh god…”</p><p>“So good, feel so good, Lou,” Harry chanted over and over, his mind a complete mess by now. Never before had he been so pleased to lose a bet in his life, but he never expected that it would end up like this. “Faster, please-”</p><p>Louis didn’t reply. Instead, he just did as Harry asked, speeding up his thrusts. It was erring on the side of painful for Harry now, his raw thighs starting to sting but instead, he just focused on how hard Louis felt between his legs, the sounds Louis was making behind him, the obscene noise of their bodies slapping together as Louis thrust in and out of his thighs. Why Harry had never done this before, he didn’t know. That being said, he had a feeling it was infinitely better now he had hairless thighs, the way Louis’ cock could just slide in and out a feeling like no other.</p><p>“So fucking pretty with your bare legs,” Louis said, and Harry shuddered at how husky his voice was now, much deeper than it had been earlier that night. “Want to bury myself between them all fucking night-”</p><p>“You can,” Harry answered quickly, wishing this never had to stop. He went quiet again as Louis sped up even more, slamming his body back and forth against Harry’s. Harry’s cock was pushed against the edge of the sink at times, and it was that which made Harry reach down, starting to stroke himself as Louis got closer to his climax, losing his rhythm, everything becoming slightly more chaotic. Louis was cursing under his breath now, his words becoming more explicit as he kept fucking Harry’s bare thighs. </p><p>“Shit, I’m close-”</p><p>“Come. I want you to. On my thighs.”</p><p>Louis just grunted in response, rocking harder and faster between Harry’s thigh until he came with a shout of Harry’s name, fingertips digging into the curves of Harry’s love handles, stilling him. Harry just let the sensation of Louis coming over his skin sink in, trying to catch his own breath. He so desperately needed to come himself, but part of him was hoping Louis would help with that. Louis had stopped moving now, his forehead resting against Harry’s back as he came down from his high, taking in deep breaths.</p><p>“Oh my god. You’re amazing. Why haven’t we done this before?” </p><p>Harry chuckled to himself, wincing slightly as Louis pulled back, his cock slipping out from between Harry’s thighs. Harry looked down, smirking at the pearly white mess splashed on his skin, and he reached down, running his finger through it briefly. Without warning, Louis spun him around and kissed him for a moment, both of them dizzy with how good they felt.</p><p>“Lay down,” Louis suddenly said, and Harry watched as he laid down a towel, waving his hand at it until Harry nodded, carefully lowering his nearly naked body onto it. His cock was still hard, jutting out from his body, and he could hardly breathe as Louis knelt down at his side, kissing his lips first before he pushed up Harry’s t-shirt, exposing his chest. He kissed across his skin, licking his nipples as he went, making Harry writhe underneath his touch. “Love this. Love how you’re not bare here, how your hair is so… it’s so soft and sexy, Harry.”</p><p>Harry just hummed in agreement as Louis continued to kiss down his body, his hands still playing with his smattering of chest hair, thumbing over his nipples when he realised how much Harry was affected by it. It was when Louis reached Harry’s happy trail that he took Harry’s cock in his hand, gripping it firmly, making Harry cry out.</p><p>“Fuck! Just- make me come, Louis. Please make me come, I need-”</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Louis soothed, running his fingers through the patch of hair at the base of Harry’s cock, seemingly marvelling over every single inch of Harry’s body, whether it was covered in hair or not. It seemed he loved it all, and Harry loved that he loved it. “Come for me, love…”</p><p>Harry bucked his hips as Louis’ lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him down deep for a moment. It was filthy, how Louis’ cheekbones hollowed as he sucked harder, running his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. A hand came and pressed against Harry’s hip, holding him down as Louis started to bob his head, Harry unable to work out what rhythm he was working at but it didn’t matter. He forced himself to watch as Louis’ lips stretched obscenely around his cock, an errant trail of saliva sliding down the side of Harry’s length.</p><p>“Louis, I’m gonna- Louis-” </p><p>Harry tried to warn Louis he was about to come, reaching down and tugging at his hair but it seemed Louis was determined. What pushed Harry over the edge, though, was how Louis’ free hand came down and started rubbing his own come into his thighs, his fingers smearing around the sticky mess.</p><p>“LouLouLou- fuck, Louis-”</p><p>Harry came hard, flooding Louis’ mouth, and he shuddered as Louis struggled to swallow it down, his mouth hot and warm around Harry’s sensitive cock. Finally, Louis lifted off and smiled at Harry before collapsing on his back next to him, the pair breathing heavily as they stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>It was Harry who broke the silence first, reaching to tangle his fingers with Louis’, needing some sort of contact with the man he’d been intimate with just moments ago. “That was amazing. You’re amazing, Louis.”</p><p>Louis glanced over to Harry, giving him a quick wink. “Yeah? I thought so too. Didn’t realise smooth legs would get me so horny, if I’m honest.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s what happens when I wax them, I’ll happily go through that shit again,” Harry quipped, and Louis laughed, shaking his head. Harry felt his heart sink, and he gave him a quick smile before Louis’ hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at him again. </p><p>“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Louis said earnestly, clearly worried he’d upset Harry. “I meant… I think I might like to try that when you’re not… all shaved and smooth. I think that would feel fucking good too.”</p><p>Harry blushed ever so slightly, smiling at Louis. “I’d like that, Lou.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how much longer they laid there on the bathroom floor, but he was grateful when Louis started to move, holding out his hands and helping Harry to his feet. With a tender touch that Harry hadn’t expected, Louis ran a flannel under the hot tap before he wrung it out, carefully wiping down Harry’s thighs so gently, ensuring he didn’t hurt him. Harry just stood still, letting Louis take care of him. </p><p>“Can I…” Louis asked hesitantly, holding up the tube of lotion again and Harry nodded, knowing this was what Louis had intended before it all got out of control earlier on. Louis knelt down on the towel and squirted a small puddle of lotion into his palm, rubbing it between his hands before he started massaging it into Harry’s calves. His touch was gentle, and Harry had never felt so cared for. Louis’ hands worked their way up to Harry’s thighs, being even more cautious where the dark love bites still sat on, bold on Harry’s pale skin. When he was done, he helped Harry back into his boxers and shorts before he dressed himself. “Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Lou?” Harry asked, the floral scented cream filling the room. Instead of speaking, Louis took a step towards Harry, their bare toes resting against each others as Louis kissed him, much more tenderly than before. </p><p>“I like you,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. “I think… I think I’d like it if you came back with me tonight.”</p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“Yeah. I want to make sure those legs of yours are alright in the morning. Make sure they have enough lotion, you know?”</p><p>“And I can’t do that myself?” Harry teased, reaching for Louis’ fingers, loving the way they were both smiling at each other, finally admitting to what they both wanted.</p><p>“Well, you could,” Louis started, shrugging his shoulders. “But I think I’d do a better job of it. Make sure all your legs were covered, you know?”</p><p>Harry just laughed and kissed Louis again. “Yeah, alright then.”</p><p>One more kiss was shared before they headed out of the bathroom, still hand in hand. Harry had expected it to be empty by now, but there were a few wolf whistles and catcalls as they finally emerged, probably making it obvious what they’d been up to. Niall winked at him as they walked past, and Harry kept quiet by Louis’ side, letting him lead him out and into their Halls of Residence, producing a key from the pocket on the side of his jeans.</p><p>“It’s not much,” Louis said as he pushed the door to his room open, the tube of lotion sticking out of his pocket as they walked inside. Harry smiled at how messy it was, clothes strewn about the floor, the duvet all rumpled at the end of the bed unlike Harry’s own nearly made bed back in his room. “You, uh, you okay to share tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Harry said, flicking on the small bedside lamp. They stripped back down to their boxers before they got into bed, Louis taking advantage and running his hand up and down Harry’s very bare thigh as they kissed lazily, heads sharing one pillow. Everything smelt of Louis, and having him so up close and personal was making Harry feel dizzy again, trying to stay awake as his eyelids felt heavier and heavier.</p><p>“Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”</p><p>“Promise?” Harry mumbled as he cuddled up close to Louis’ body, tucking a leg over Louis’ under the covers. “Lou?”</p><p>“Definitely. Can’t be too far away from those legs of yours, can I?”</p><p>“Knew you just wanted me for my legs, Tomlinson.”</p><p>Louis giggled and kissed Harry’s shoulder, the room falling silent.</p><p>“It might have been the legs that hooked me in,” Louis whispered, his words dancing over Harry’s ears. “But it’s you who's making me want to stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based on this prompt:<br/>#46, Harry loses a game at a party and is punished by having his legs waxed in the bathroom. It’s painful and he never wants to do it again, but he can’t deny he loves the way his legs feel and wants the stranger he’d been eyeing all night to feel them too. Thigh fucking would be nice.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/614048163018555392/strip-that-down-by-lovelarry10-chloehl10">Tumblr post is here if you'd like to reblog!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>